


Mr. Brightside

by izzybee21



Series: Cringemas [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybee21/pseuds/izzybee21
Summary: 2nd Part of Cringemas! This continues the story of Never a Hallmark Christmas Movie, don't really know what to say about it because it's a work in progress except I hope you enjoy it!





	Mr. Brightside

Chapter 1 - “I just can’t look it’s killing me”

 

 

Tyler awoke to Mark struggling to remove himself from his side of the sweater while mumbling to himself. Tyler helped him lift the fabric up and over his head with the arm that had once been around Mark’s torso.

 

 

“Thanks,” Mark said, finally freed from the connected sweater. “I’ve been trying to get out of there for like 5 minutes.”

 

 

“No problem,” Tyler replied, removing himself from the sweater as well while Mark moved through the room to the bathroom. Tyler took a moment to look over at Kathryn and Ethan on the couch, sighing just at the memories of the day before. Feeling the trace of Mark’s skin on him still. Kathryn moves a little under her blankets before fully sitting up and putting on her glasses from the coffee table. 

 

 

“I need a gallon of coffee,” She said to Tyler, hoping he felt the same way. He had remembered that they were going to be doing editing today and organizing to prepare for their livestream in a couple of days.

 

 

“I’m totally in for coffee,” the brown-haired man said, rubbing his face to try to rid his mind of mushy thoughts. “I could drive us to Dunkin’s if that sounds good to you.”

 

 

“I guess I should fill in my vitamin D quota for the day,” Kathryn said standing up to stretch her arms up. “And by D, I mean Dunkin’.” Putting her blanket back onto the couch to avoid Ethan so he wouldn’t wake up.

 

 

“Alrighty I’m gonna change out of these pj’s and then we can head out,” Tyler told Kathryn as he stood up from the couch, stretching the same way she did. Mark walked out from the bathroom, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, that looked a little wrinkly probably from being in a pile on the floor in the corner of the bathroom.

 

“If you wanna catch Mark up, Kathryn, while I get ready,” Tyler said to her before turning and walking towards the bathroom to change back into his clothes from yesterday. He tried to act as normal as possible with Mark, under the circumstances. 

 

 

He shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. 

 

_ Do I actually like one of my best friends? Someone who I work with almost everyday? And live in the same house with? I’ve sometimes thought about guys like that but never anyone close to me. This could ruin our friendship if Mark doesn’t like me like that. BUT last night he really did seem to be into me. I mean once he got in that sweater, we were both like a thousand degrees and neither of us got out of it until this morning. Who wants to be in a sweatbox of a sweater? Let alone with another person inside of it with you. _

 

He shook his head, refusing to believe his own thoughts.

 

 

 

 

Sorry this part is so short! I just really wanted to get a part out for people who want to read it.


End file.
